


i can’t refuse (one bite)

by lovelcce



Series: i live for you (i long for you) [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Looking into the entities and how they could love, and they dont know how to love, the flesh is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/lovelcce
Summary: “ The world is filled with so much meat, rotting and breathing and eaten and eating. And no matter how much you eat and eat and eat, someday you become the meal on something else’s plate.”
Relationships: The Flesh (The Magnus Archives)/Original Character(s)
Series: i live for you (i long for you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155737
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	i can’t refuse (one bite)

Her father had said that love was a full stomach, content and filled. As long as there was food to eat and a home to live in, Darlene was loved and safe and more than just meat. For it was the food chain that she sat upon that kept her alive, and the fear of falling off the throne to be feasted on by the chickens and cows and pigs. 

The world is filled with so much meat, rotting and breathing and eaten and eating. And no matter how much you eat and eat and eat, someday you become the meal on something else’s plate. 

Darlene had always been afraid of the butcher’s shop down the road growing up, the way the meat hung in the windows. A display of slaughter and blood and thick white fat that her parents oohed and ahhed over. Her hand would tighten in her father’s, grasping, searching, fearful. And he would smile and pat her head, tell her they lived full lives. The animals did not suffer, and people would always need meat to eat. 

But the worst was the meat that followed her, lying in her path for— What? 

The first time a bluejay died on their front porch, her father buried it in the backyard. 

“Why don’t we eat birds?” Darlene had asked, helping her father pack the dirt. 

“There isn’t enough meat.” He’d said, calm and smiling. 

“Is that why we don’t eat people, too?” 

“No. We don’t eat people because we’re afraid of being eaten.” And he’d pat her head once again, and all was okay because there was meat on the table and it wasn’t breathing. 

Then, there were rabbits. They breathed and oozed and gasped on the lawn and the porch. Her father skinned them, and they had them for dinner. 

“Must be some sort of animal.” Her mother had said, serving the soup. 

“Meat is meat.” Her father had smiled, pat Darlene’s head with a laugh. “A full stomach is all we can hope for.”

Next, were deer. Darlene was ten when the animal dragged itself towards her, eyes bugging as the skin gave to meat on the grass of the backyard. She waited, watched, as it stopped, stared right back. 

“I’m sorry.” Darlene said, and then there was just meat and her father coming out to skin the animal. 

“Ah, must have been hit by a car. Poor thing.” Her father frowned, patting her head. 

“Meat is meat is meat.” Darlene had whispered, sat on the steps as her father skinned flesh from muscle and white fat that seemed to shine. 

“Meat is meat.” He agreed, over dinner. 

She knew when it happened, the moment that father became flesh became meat became food. She merely watched out the window, as his axe fell through muscle and tendons. She did not cry or scream, grabbed the phone with a steady hand. 

“Meat is meat.” She mumbled as the phone rang. 

At the end of the world, Darlene didn’t think her heart had ever beat with this much emotion, muscles and tendons and meat and meat and meat breathing with life. She sat on a throne of flesh and muscle and white fat that turned yellow. Her stomach churned and flipped as the people below her moaned and cried and screamed and begged.

“I remember the beginning, you know.” She said, leaning over the arm of the throne. “Before you built this and placed me atop. How the world screamed and burned and feared. Is that special to you? Our fear?”

“Is it human?” She asked, a lean piece of muscle in her hands. She licked her lips, stomach full but fearful of the pains of hunger. The meat breathed a long sigh. Darlene did not ask that question again. 

“I read once that wolves would bring food to court a mate.” She said, not talking to herself nor to it. “Did my father betrothe me to you without knowing the cost? Without knowing he was selling his meat for your-“

“Are you hungry?” She asked, and the meat breathed. 

“Our stomachs are full, content and loved and safe and more than just-“

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelcce)!


End file.
